


Desk Work

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zelda tries to get some work done.Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, week 1: public spaces
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Desk Work

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first ever pvp, so I'm shy. Please tell me if this is pure trash or has a lil bit of potential. tnx.  
> English is not my first tongue. Sorry for any eventual error/mistake.

Desk Work

She gripped the edge of her desk, breathing sharply in through her nose and letting warm air escape her slightly parted lips.

The perfect handwriting had become irremediably wobbly and despite knowing she would have to start the paper over, she kept on scribbling, one word after the other, even without a logic.

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, body tensing on its own, and pushed hard the quill on the paper until a dark spot spread across it. She bit her bottom lip so no sound would escape her mouth: in the perfect stillness of her new office, every breath - or faint moan - would grow into an echo, filling the whole room. She didn’t want that.

She swallowed and forced her own eye to open and with a slightly blurred sight, she resumed her incoherent doodles. She considered relaxing for a moment, laying her back against the chair, but her body decided otherwise, jolting forward, ribcage first into the edge of the desk, almost painfully. She detached slowly from it, and a smile crept on her parted lips when a hand snaked up her body, soothing circles on her offended side, massaging the sudden soreness away.

She didn’t say anything, trying to abandon herself to the sensation, her previous craving to extend that dangerous game for as long as they could, now vanishing in favor of an even more delicious ending.

Zelda exhaled, now letting her knee shake on their own accord, but when the door squeaked open, she jerked her head up, widened her eyes, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her sister coming in, back first, carrying a tray of food in her arms. When she turned, Zelda made her best effort to greet her with a smile, though she couldn’t exactly regulate her breathing because of the devious being who hadn’t stopped or slowed down her ministrations.

«I’ve brought you food, sister!» Hilda said gleefully, showing her pastries with the same enthusiasm of a toddler showing his chaotic drawings to its relatives.

«Thank you, Hildy,» Zelda managed to reply and she was herself surprised that her voice hadn’t quivered. «I’ll eat later.»

Hilda nodded and was about to leave when she hesitated, studying her sister’s face. Zelda smirked innocently, already knowing her expression was about to betray her.

«You’re alright, Zelds?» Came the question, clockwork. The red-haired witch nodded quick and small movements of her head. Of course the other wasn’t convinced. «You’re not coming down with a fever, are you?»

«I’m fine, Hildy.» She gulped down, her hips jerking suddenly. Her free hand flew down under the desk and came to rest on the bulge between her legs, hooded under her own skirt. Zelda tried her best to push herself away, but she was powerless against the strength and will of a primordial being.

«You look all flushed.» The other frowned.

«I drank too fast.» She lied again, the last word coming out a little too high from her mouth. She gestured to the liquor cabinet next to her and, luckily, there was a half-empty glass forgotten there. «Now, please I have some desk work-- to do.» She said, swallowing down again.

Of course, Hilda wasn’t too convinced, but thankfully, she decided it was enough information for her.

«Alright. I’ll leave you to it then.»

Zelda breathed out in relief, but that wasn’t allowed, apparently, so she was forced to undergo something that made her sight go blurry, and her brain drunken, and it took everything that was in her not to close her eyes.

«Could you-- could you lock the door on your way out?»

Hilda was already grimacing at the weird behavior of her sister, so that request only made her expression more ridicule. «With magic, you mean?»

«Yes. I don’t want to be disturbed.» She replied, maybe a little too eagerly.

Hilda nodded dumbly. «Okay.»

Zelda followed her closely - frankly, she couldn’t care less, in that instant, what her sister was thinking about her - and allowed herself to finally moan when she heard the locking spell chiming in the air, signaling they were finally alone.

Throwing the quill on the desk, Zelda slumped against the chair, breath labored and questioning the control she still had on her body.

«You’re wicked.» She panted, pushing again on the head hiding and playing between her thighs.

She whined a little at the loss of the other’s tongue tending her tendered core, but her smile grew wider when her eyes could finally lay on the First Woman, slowly emerging from beneath her and then snaking up her body, mouth, and chin coated with her own arousal.

«Desk work, uh?» Lilith purred, climbing on top of her until she straddled the woman’s legs. «Is that what it’s called, nowadays?» Without giving time to answer, the demoness crushed against her lips, letting Zelda taste herself on her mouth, on her tongue, her scent inebriating.

«As long as you decide to appear under my desk in broad daylight, already crouching between my legs, distracting me from my work…  _ yes _ .» Zelda’s arms went to wrap Lilith’s waist smoothly, bringing their bodies even closer. She tilted her head to the side when the demoness’ mouth went to rest against her neck, kissing and teasing, and nibbling on the tense skin, right above the pulsing, warm vein.

«I thought you liked it.» Lilith murmured, puffing air against her skin, making the other shiver. «I  _ know  _ you liked it.» She pointed out, peeling off from Zelda to look into her eyes allusively, licking her lips.

Zelda followed the movement and, unable to resist, or to lie to her, she assaulted her mouth as proof of the First Woman’s rightfulness. They kissed steadily, stopping only to take in some air, but without breaking contact, both wanting more and more.

When Lilith’s hand found its way to her blouse, Zelda didn’t stop her. She couldn’t care less about looking disheveled, after, because for her there was only the present. Her skillful fingers unbuttoned the shirt slowly, and when there was enough room, she sneaked inside, fingertips exploring the hot skin beneath. Lilith slithered undisturbed under her lace bra, smirking on Zelda’s lips when she found the stiff nipple and went to play with it without thinking twice.

Zelda grinned back, but there was something inside her that hated giving all that power and control to Lilith. She might be Queen of Hell, but she was the High Priestess and they were in her Academy, where she was directrix: she had to be in control as well.

While one hand snaked up her body and her fingers when to dip into the mane of dark hair, the other left her waist as well, moved to the front and quickly gathered the fabric of the First Woman’s skirt, just as much to allow herself easy access, and went swiftly to cup Lilith. Finding her without any garments, and dripping with arousal, Zelda couldn’t suppress a satisfied chuckle.

«I’m not the only one who likes this, apparently.» She whispered, mouth close to her ears. Her white teeth nibbled there as her hand began to move slowly, teasingly, over Lilith’s damp folds.

«I’ve never claimed otherwise.» Lilith breathed out, head falling forward, forehead resting on the witch’s shoulder as she started to move on cue, forced to follow the anguishing pace Zelda had settled for her.

Lilith started to pant while her hand kept playing with the hard bud, then dropped, went to cup her breast, kneading the soft flesh there. She was enjoying the position far too much: when she appeared in Zelda’s office, less than an hour ago, the plan was very different indeed. Determined to fulfill her original intentions, she tried to delay her own pleasure, focused, and moved her own hand between them, under Zelda’s skirt, urging to part her legs.

Zelda compelled as much as she could with Lilith atop of her, but when the demoness found her way to her welcoming heat, she was already gone.

In a matter of a few minutes, they were both lost in themselves, Lilith so close to release that the energy gathered in her lower stomach was almost too much to bear. Sensing her discomfort, Zelda dipped two fingers into her, flesh and skin smoothly giving in around her.

Lilith felt herself throbbing. She wouldn’t let Zelda win, not this time: moving further down, she angled her hand so that her wrist would hit the sensible bundle of nerves hidden behind the bush of copper hair with each stroke.

Zelda fastened her pace, Lilith reciprocated.

They both stilled, for a moment, and their mouth latched. For the first time perhaps, their climaxes hit them in the same instant, shaking the earth beneath them, their breathy moans mingling together, arousal gushing out of them each time their inner wall clenched, gently now, coaxing their palms with each other’s passion and want.

They tried to prolong the moment as far as they could, until Lilith collapsed on top of Zelda, utterly spent. The witch left her body, eliciting a whine from the other, and held her close, their chest heaving and falling, chasing each other as they returned to normal breathing.

«You’re the only one who can make me love this job completely.» Zelda murmured, tilting her head so she could breathe against her neck, smelling her perfume mixed with the scent of ashes and sweat, now.

Lilith turned to her tiredly, she smiled and pecked a kiss on her mouth.

«Likewise.» She slurred. 


End file.
